YU-GI-OH GXZ
by ShadowYinFang
Summary: This story starts several years after Jaden and his pals have left the Academy. Now a new group of students are ready to shine! What awaits them on this island? Note: So far this story has NO characters from GX or any other session in it! One or two might be mention but not part of the story as far as I know. Also this is a multiple writers story. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh also!
1. Chapter 1

_Entrance Exam Match Breeze Through_

"I'd call that monster back to your hand if I were you" a young girl said, raising her eyebrow at the examiner.

The examiner just shook his head, making the girl sighed with boredom, mumbling to herself. She was currently taking the entrance exam for an elite dueling academy, but the girl wasn't very impressed. She tugged on one of her long brown curls as the examiner announced he was ending his turn with a facedown. Her gray eyes flicked down to her deck as she drew her card and couldn't help but let out a little smile.

"I told you, that you should have called your monster back to your hand but this duel is a bit boring, so I'll finish it here." the girl said, her eyes blazing like fire.

"First, I'll activate my facedown card, Change of Heart, and call your monster over to my side of the field. Next, I'll send your monster to the graveyard to call my Luster Dragon #2 to the field."

The examiner shook his head "You're naive! I activate my facedown card, Dark Hole, now you're left with no monsters on the field to defend yourself with next turn!"

She smirked, pulling out of her hand the same card she had placed down at the start of the duel and activated the card only saying two words, "Magic jammer."

The examiner's mouth dropped as she discarded one card from her hand to deactivate his spell card.

"Hmm, now where was I… oh yeah, Spear Dragon and Luster Dragon #2, eliminate his life points," the girl commanded and both monsters obeyed, wiping out the examiner's remaining life points.

She skipped over to the examiner, lightly shaking his hand, than walking away to sit with the rest of the kids who had passed the exam. After a few minutes of scanning the remaining duels going on, the brown-haired girl's interest peaked in one of the duels. She leaned forward in her seat to get a good view of the duel along with what was going on.

"I'll lay these two cards face down and end my turn." said a girl with long black hair.

"Are you sure?" asked the dueling examiner.

"Yes" replied the girl.

The examiner then smiled. After drawing his card, he went straight into his battle phase. "Absolute Crusader, end this match by taking out her Maiden of the Moonlight!" ordered the examiner. As the monster went on to attack, it was stopped.

"Not so fast. I reveal my trap card!" said the black haired girl. "Lumenize negates your attack, but it also lets one monster in my control gain attack points equal to the attacking monster's until my next end phase. As Maiden of the Moonlight is my only monster, it's pretty obvious who'll get the boost."

The examiner looked nervously as he knew he'd lose if his monster was destroyed, yet there was nothing he could do so he ended his turn. The black haired girl then made the obvious move of destroying the examiner's monster, which allowed her to win the duel. She shook hands with the examiner then after giving a hair flip, she went to join the others that had passed their exams.

"Yo, you're pretty good, the examiners really don't know what they're doing I think. Then again, that might be just me." the brown-haired girl from one of the earlier duels said as the black-haired girl walked black-haired girl stop giving her an aloof face as the brown hair girl continued, "My name's Adena Rainglass, I specialize in Dragon cards".

The black-haired girl thought a moment then said "My name is Serena Hikaru, I specialize in Melodious cards." "Melodious type? Cool, want to watch the duels with me?" Adena asked, tugging at one of the curls in her hair nervously. "Sure…" Serena said, sitting in the seat beside Adena.

"Which duel looks interesting to you?" Adena asked, her eyes flickering over the dueling area below. "Hmmm….


	2. Chapter 2

_To The Island We Go!_

A bird flew and landed on the railing beside Serena, making the girl look over at the bird.

"Do you like birds?" Adena asked, taking a step away from the two.

Serena nods her head as the bird takes off, going to find more fish to eat more than likely. Adena mumbled something along the lines of "I don't" before focusing her attention back on the sprawling ocean before them.

They were on there way to the Academy, which was situated on an island off of New Domino City viva ferry. It was bright and the air was warm, making it a perfect day to be out on the water; For some that is. The girls had both already experienced that some of their classmates had seasickness.

"I'm going to die" one of the kids said, his head hanging over the side. "You know for a guy who uses water element deck, to have seasickness is pretty funny." Said the seasick guys friend, patting his back.

Adena wrinkled her nose a little before hearing a shout from one of the upper decks of the ferry. She lifted her head up, at the same time as Serena.

Serena flicked her eyes over to Adena as she ask "Should we check it out?"

The brown hair girl shrugged her shoulders, replying "Why not, it's probably more interesting than seeing what that guy had for breakfast." Serena shuddered at the thought, as both of them walked up to the upper deck.

By the time they reached the upper deck, a crowd of kids had formed around two kids, both with duel disks out. A tall guy with a deep blue jacket was glaring at a shorter guy, with spiked up blonde hair.

"You really think your Machines can beat my Spellcasters?" the taller boy said, clearly steaming from the comment.

The other guy smirked smugly saying "Well, I'm so sorry for offending you...hmmm, what's your name again dork?"

"You-" the blue jacket guy growled.

"How did this happen?" Serena asked coolly, earning the attention of another girl in the crowded.

The girl with a red baseball cap leaned over to Serena.

"The Blonde said that Blue Jacket over there bumped into him and demanded an apology. Blue Jacket said that it was the other way around and that Blonde should apologize to him. They got into an argument and before you know it there pulling out their decks demanding a duel." she said finishing her explanation by preting to pull out a dueling deck.

Adena chuckled "What kids, getting worked over brushing shoulders. I think they just were bored and wanted to duel."

The red cap girl shrugged her shoulders adding "Well the duel's fixing to start."

The two boys both called out to each other, starting the duel. The blonde moved first, setting three face down cards and then summoning out his Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator in defense position. He ended his turn, calling out "Hah! See if you can beat that! This card was given to me by my Uncle, the great Professor Crowler!"

Adena cocked her head, asking "Um, who is this, oh so great, Professor Crowler?"

"Professor Crowler, he's one of the professor's at the Academy. I think he used to look after the students in the Obelisk Blue Dorms." The red cap girl said, pulling her hat off her head to show off her long brown hair.

"Great, I hope the Professor isn't as stuck up as his nephew." Adena grumbled.

"Hush, he's fixing to make his move!" Serena said, silencing the other two.

"Oh I'll gladly beat that" the guy in the blue jacket said as his turn began,he started by setting a facedown card, after which he summoned a Skilled Dark Magician in attack position, then activated Terraforming, adding Secret Village of The Spellcasters to his hand, activating it afterwards. He then discarded a Defender The Magical Knight to special summon The Tricky in attack position.

"I'll end my turn with that, now lets see if YOU can beat THAT." he said with a smirk.

The blonde guy looked a little uncertain, he then summoned Ally of Justice Core Destroyer in attack position, ending his turn because he lacked any more things to do.

"Is that all? Well then, allow me to finish it here." The blue jacket guy said. He activated Dark Magic Curtain, paying half his life points to special summon a Dark Magician to the field. He then flipped his own face down, revealing it as Dark Magic Attack, destroying the three face down cards the blonde had. He then had his SDM destroy the Cyclone Creator, dealing 500 life points, then The Tricky destroyed Core Destroyer, dealing 800 life points, ending with a direct attack from Dark Magician, leaving the blonde with 200 life points.

"huh, must have miscalculated a bit… eh whatever, take another turn, it won't make a difference." the blue jacket guy said as he ended the turn.

"Oh is that what you think?" the blonde said smugly "lets see how you feel after i activate my Raigeki."

"Uh, no, you can't, not with Secret Village of The Spellcasters active" blue jacket guy responded.

"Oh well...I...uh...crap" the blonde said realizing he had nothing left to use. Ending his turn and doing nothing, the guy in the blue jacket easily finished him off in the next turn.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I throw a wrench into your plans?" the blue jacket guy said, walking away smugly.

"That was a great duel! You mopped the floor with that guy's over-spiked hair!" Adena joked, walking over to the Blue Jacketed guy after the crowd dispersed.

"Yeah, what's your name? You never said it during the duel?" The red-capped girl said.

"Blake from the Obelisk Blue dorm, what's yours?" Blake said turning to us.

"I'm Adena, I'm also going to be in the Obelisk dorms and I use a dragon deck I made by hand. This is Serena, she's going to the Ra Yellow dorm, she uses a powerful Melodious deck and...wait, you never told us your name?" Adena said, placing her hand on the other girls shoulder.

She flicked her eyes over to Adena "Oh, sorry! My name's Lizz, from the Slifer Red dorms and I use the Laval deck, it's nice to meet you all!"

Serena flickered her eyes over to Lizz asking "Laval deck? I haven't heard of it."

"It's a type of deck that specializes in fire element monsters." Lizz answered pulling out one of the monster in her deck. Just like she said it was a fire element monster, named Laval Blaster.

"Wow, nice and you, Blake use a spellcaster deck, right?" Adena add.

The ferry's horn went off suddenly, announcing that they had arrived at duel academy. All the students got off the boat including the little group. They stood around for a few minutes after everyone else left.

"I guess it's time to part ways, see all of you later." Serena said, as she spun on her heel and start walking towards the Ra Yellow Dorm.

The group separated, heading to their own dorms and to celebrate with their roommates. Obelisk Blue held there huge welcome dinner, Ra Yellow also held ther welcome dinner but not as large as Obelisk Blue. Then Slifer Red basically ate rice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Frightening Night for an Idea!_

It's been two weeks since the start of school, all of the students had finally settled in to their normal schedule.

Lizz works at the card shop part time, selling cards to students.

One day, Serena and Adena walked up to the counter while Lizz was working.

She walked over to the counter, a small smile on her face saying "Well, I haven't seen you two in a good couple of day's. How are you? Are you here to buy some cards?"

"No, we came to invite you to Obelisk Blue dorm to have a fright night." Serena said as she eyed one of the card packets through the display case.

"Sure! I love stuff like that! Do you mind if I bring along an extra person?" Lizz said excitedly, looking like she was ready to jump up and down.

Adena glanced at her, looking away at a card pack saying, "Glad you're into this stuff, but no jumping out to scare people, ok? Oh and if you want to bring someone along, sure, just as long as they're not annoying."

"Alright, and are you two sure you don't want to buy some cards?" Lizz said, giving them both a doubtful look.

They exchanged a glance, then Serena said "I guess it's not a bad idea" with Adena adding "Why not?".

They left card shop with their new cards, waiting for night to come. Blake was the first to show up, then Lizz and her friend Cody. They all sat around in a circle at the table in Adena's room, taking turns telling scary stories.

Lizz came up with the idea of rating the story by holding up a monster card. The scarier the story, the high level monster you hold up. The stories so far had been good, getting mid level monster cards from everyone till it was Cody turn.

"Have you guys heard of an abandoned dorm on the island. They said that people started disappearing from the dorm at one time. People think it was caused by...the Shadow Games. They said all the students were challenged to duel in the shadows and lost. When you lost a shadow game though, you don't just lost life points or a card, you lose…" Cody said, trying to make the story scary.

"...you lose your very soul as well. They said only one kid was found that disappeared from that dorm and that he was in a coma for a couple of days after they found him. He never told them about what happened, only telling everyone to never go into the dorm and every since then the dorm has been off limits to everyone." said Cody finishing his story.

"Hmm, that wasn't bad, I say about a level six monster for me" Lizz said, holding up her monster.

She then looked in the seat beside her to see Serena gone.

"Hey, where did Serena go?" she asked.

"She and Adena left to go get some ice cream halfway through the story." Blake said, motioning to both of the empty chairs.

"Oh, well. Guess that rumor I heard payed off tonight." Cody said, laughing as he tilted his chair back.

Lizz whipped her head towards him saying "Wait, what you told us might actually be true! Let go find out if it is!" Cody lost his balance at Lizz's outburst, making him fall to the floor with "Wah!"

"Oops, sorry" Lizz said as he got back up and sat back down in his chair.

"Well do you know where this dorm is at? We could go check it out tonight if it's not too far away." Blake said, flipping one of his cards in the air and catching it.

"No, it's not close by, but I overheard where it is! We could go check it out tomorrow night!"

Cody said, beaming with pride.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I've got to work tomorrow night and the night after that." Lizz pointed out, deflating Cody like a balloon.

"How about we skip class tomorrow? Then we can go check it out during the day! Plus we're not missing any test that we have to make up and we can just say we weren't feeling well." Blake said, making Cody inflate back up.

The door to the room opened, revealing Serena and Adena back with their bowls of ice cream. The three at the table exchanged a look then smirked at each other.

"Hey, want to skip class tomorrow to go somewhere? We are." Blake said as the two sat back down.

"Where are we going?" asked Adena, before she took a bite of her ice cream.

"It's a surprise! Come on lets go!" Lizz said as Cody tried to grab the bowl of ice cream from Serena before she glared at him.

"Well, why not tell us? If we're going to skip class you should at least tell us why we are skipping class."

Serena said, as Cody slid his chair closer to Adena.

"Well you guys didn't bring us back any ice cream, so that makes it even." Cody said, grabbing Adena's ice cream before sliding it back to her with a disappointed face on.

Blake raised an eyebrow in question before seeing all the ice cream in Adena's bowl gone."How did you even? I'm not going to ask. But are you two in?" Blake said, not wanting to know how she ate that much ice cream that fast.

"Sure..." Serena said, still eating her frozen treat, as Adena just nodded.

"Then it's a deal, and where is the ice cream at?" Cody asked, as Serena just rolled her eyes, and Adena sighed, saying she'll show him.

The next day, they all showed up in front of the Slifer Red Dorm, the closest dorm to the abandoned one, after turning in their sick notes.

"So do we get to know why we're skipping class now?" Adena said as the group started trekking through the forest.

"Especially since someone ate all the ice cream last night." Serena said, a sweat drop rolling down everyones head but Cody's.

"Well I guess Cody could repeat the story." Lizz said giving cody a sideways glance.

"Ok, but I'm going to shorten it a little bit. Basically there's this abandoned dorm that people disappeared from a while back and were going to check it out." Cody said, pulling out the map he drew from his red slifer dorm jacket.

Adena instantly jolted to a stop at the mention of "people disappeared" and whimpered. Blake looked back calling out "What? The little dragon duelist scared of a little rumor?"

She snorted in answer to what he said and ran back to the group.

It wasn't long until, with the help of Cody's map, that they were outside the dorm.

"This place is creepy..." Serena said, eyeing the building.

"Yeah...Let's check out the inside of this place!" Lizz said.

The group entered the building, surprised to see odd drawings on the walls.

"What are these and why do all these pictures have eyes on them?" Blake said, placing his finger on one of the drawings.

"I've seen these drawings before, they're the millennium items. They're said to hold mystical powers and I think the king of games himself had one called the Millenium Puzzle. I think the one you have your finger on is the Millenium Key." Serena said coming over to study the picture.

"Mystical powers, wow, I wonder what powers it's talking about?" Lizz said, walking over to another picture that look like a old scale.

Blake snorted, taking his finger off the wall saying "I doubt that it's true."

Cody sighed, leaning against a bookcase in the corner of the room, making it suddenly slide out from behind him. "What the? Hey guys! Come check this out, I think I found a hidden passageway!"Cody said dusting himself off.

"Great, down the super creepy hallway we go?" Adena muttered as they all gathered at the entrant. "Is the dragon duelist stil-" Blake started before Adena cut him off "No! I'll go first and prove it to you…"

Before the group knew it they were plunged deep into the dark hallway, using their hands to feel their way through the darkness. Suddenly, screams filled the air as the ground gave way beneath their feet, sending them tumbling through the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 part one

_The Shadows Attack, Time to Team up!_

Blake woke up, pushing himself off a surface so hard that it could only be solid rock. It took his eyes a couple of seconds to get used to the dim lighting in the room. He saw two figures, slumped over not to far away from him.

"Hey, wake up! This isn't the time to take a nap!" he shouted, waking the two figures up.

One of them grumbled something about five more minutes, the other about activating a trap card. After a minute though, they stood up, dusting themselves off and letting Blake get a good look at them.

"Where are we? The last thing I remembered is going down that hidden passageway and then the floor giving in." Lizz said, as she and Cody stepped closer to Blake so they could all see each other better.

A cool wind suddenly blew, making the candles in the room flicker and almost go out. A two cold voices called out from the darkness beyond the three's sight saying **"** **A duel! A duel for your bodies! Winner's escapes! Winners are free! Losers stay forever! A duel…"**

They all took a step as two hooded figures that came in to view, both with black and gold duel disks.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying we can't leave till we beat you guys in a duel? If so, then what's with the weird "duel for your bodies" comment?" Lizz said hastily taking a step forward.

"Just ignore what they're saying, they're just trying to freak us out, just get ready to duel." Blake said stepping up beside Lizz, pulling his deck out.

"What about me?"Cody added but he didn't move forward.

"We'll take care of these guys, you see if you can find the other two, if you haven't noticed, they're not here." Blake said, glancing back at Cody.

Cody nodded his head and took off the way the hooded figures came as the tag duel between Lizz, Blake and the hooded figures started.

"Well this should be an interesting duel, suppose i'm starting us off" Blake said as his turn began.

"I'll normal summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack, lay a facedown, and end my turn."

The first hooded figure emitted a chuckle as his turn began, summoning a Lindbloom in attack and placing two facedowns.

Lizz began her turn by normal summoning Laval Magma Cannoneer, she then used its effect by discarding Laval Phlogis, dealing 500 direct damage to the figures' life points, this also activated Phlogis' effect, boosting Magma Cannoneer's attack by 300.

"Pretty good first move." Blake remarked, "Thanks" Lizz said as she ended her turn.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, Adena and Serena were up, dusting themselves off in a room similar to the one the others were in.

Adena sighed, walking beside Serena saying "Great, I really don't like this, not one bit. Why couldn't we go check out some other place."

The other girl shrugged in answer and started walking toward the dark hall.

"Wait, don't leave me here!" Adena yelped, racing after Serena.

They walked around for several long minutes before hearing footsteps up ahead. They moved faster trying to charge up to person before entering a room.

A wooden door slams shut behind them, before candles magically light themselves. **"** **A duel! A duel for your bodies! Winners escape! Winners are free! Loser's stay forever! A duel…"** Two voice's called out from the two figures at the other end of the room, gray and red duel disks on their arms.

"A shadow game…." Serena said, as Adena shifted on her feet.

"Then the story Cody said about this place and people vanishing…." Adena started, her voice growing quiet.

"Then they must have been the cause of it." Serena ended.

"They have to be stopped then, we can't allow them to harm anymore people! Plus they're not going to let us leave unless we beat them, right? That's how the shadow games work! We have to win." Adena growled, pulling her deck out.

Serena nodded her head, her eyes shining with determination.

"It's time to duel" the four called out, starting the duel.

"I'll start this duel off!" Adena called out, summoning her Twin-headed Behemoth in defense mode and added "I'll place one card facedown, then end my turn."

One of the hooded, drew his card, hissing after he took a glance at it making Adena call out "What's wrong? not a very good card?". He hissed again in responses and summoned out his Shaddoll Falcon in defense mode.

"Man, you don't have to hiss at me...Hoodlum! Your name is Hoodlum now!" Adena said this time earning a growl from the figure.

Then he set one card face down and activated Card Destruction.

"Great, now our hands go to the grave." Adena once again commented, as they all sent their cards to the graveyard. The group then drew the same number of cards that were sent to the graveyard and Hoodlum ended his turn, starting Serena's turn. Serena drew a card then looked at her hand.

"Just my luck to have a bad hand at a time like this…" she thought.

"Play your graceful Melodies! Sonata the Melodious Diva in attack mode." Serena said as she summoned her monster to the field. She then threw down a face down and ended her turn.

A chuckle came from the other figure, as he drew his card. He summoned his Ancient Sorcerer then Hoodlum activated his face down card, El Shaddoll Fusion. The two monsters on their field, fused together to make El Shaddoll Winda.

"Not good…" Serena said as the monster turn toward the two girls.


	5. Chapter 4 part two

_The Shadows Attack, Time to Team up!_

Meanwhile back with Blake and Lizz, they were having a hard time fighting off their opponents. The duel had gone on for a bit, Blake and Lizz were left with 600 life points and the two figures had managed to synchro summon Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing. It had destroyed Lizz's Laval Dual Slasher, exceeding it by only 200 attack. Blake smirked a bit as his turn began and said "well I think I just drew something to tip the scales here." He then activated Magical Dimension, tributing the Tricky he had on the field to summon Dark Magician from his hand and destroy Yazi, after which he directly attacked the figures, leaving them with 500 life points. The figure on the left hissed a bit as its turn began, activating the spell Ancient Rules, allowing it to special summon a level 5 or higher monster from its hand. It summoned Metaphys Armed Dragon, using its superior attack to destroy Blake's Dark Magician, the figure then ended its turn, leaving Blake and Lizz at 300 life points. Lizz smiled and said "too bad that dragon won't protect you!", she then normal summoned a Laval Magma Cannoneer and activated its effect, discarding a card to inflict 500 direct damage to the figures. The two duelists howled in pain, as their life points were reduced to 0; their bodies crumbled into dust as a result. "Wow, nice magic act. Let's get out of here and see if Cody found Adena and Serena." Blake said, as they both started down the dark corridor.

Meanwhile back with Serena and Adena, they were getting ready to make their final move. "That hurt. Not like mentally hurt but physically hurt." Adena commented, glaring at the El Shaddoll Winda, which had just taken out her Twin-headed Behemoth. "Yeah it did and, thanks for giving up Twin-headed Behemoth." Serena said, glancing at the spot whereTwin-headed Behemoth was just moments ago. "No problem, plus Twin-headed Behemoth ability activates now! When Twin-headed Behemoth is sent to the graveyard, he comes back at the end of the turn. Sadly he's attack and defence points go to 1000 as a result though and I can only activate this effect once." Adena said, as her Twin-headed Behemoth was summoned back on to the field in defence position. "It's not going to help us much with Big Bang Shot equipped to there El Shaddoll Winda." Serena commented, her eyes flickering back to the Shaddoll monster. "True…" Adena grumbled. "I have a plan." Serena said locking eyes with Adena. "I'm ready to go along with it." Adena said, grinning and drawing a card to start her turn. Her gray eyes flicked with surprise, causing Serena to call out "If you have a good monster, then use it!" "I need to borrow your monster then to summon it!" Adena called back. Serena nodded her head. "Alright, here goes something then. First, I'm going to tribute our monsters to summon out, Shadow Dust Dragon!" Adena said, as the two monster on the field disappeared. A large black and purple dragon took their place, giving a mighty roar once he was summoned. Adena smirked saying "That's my big baby, now how about you have a little snack? Take out their El Shaddoll Winda!" The dragon let out a power stream of black and purple flames, destroying El Shaddoll Winda. Hoodlum hissed, fixing to pull a card from their graveyard due to El Shaddoll Winda's effect when Adena cut him off, "Don't even think about it, thanks to Shadow Dust effect, I can discard one card from my hand to negate your monster's effect." Hoodlum growled angry, only to be answered back by a growl from Shadow Dust Dragon. "I'll end my turn with a facedown." Adena said, her eyes flickering over to Serena asking "Was that ok?" Serena nodded her head, a small smile playing on her lips. Hoodlum drew a card, purring once he saw it. He summoned out Shaddoll Hedgehog in defence then equipped the monster with the spell card Nephe Shaddoll fusion. "Not again" Serena said, as Shaddoll Hedgehog fused with the Fire Sorcerer in Hoodums hand to make El Shaddoll Grysta. "Ok, he's still not as strong as our dragon, he's 2700 while your monster is 2450." Adena commented. The other figured chuckled from under his hood, activating his Swords of Concealing Light, then right afterwards, Micro Wave. Adena and Serena's face's drop as Shadow Dust is changed into defence position with 0 defence points. "Please tell me you have a card to stop this." Adena said, as El Shaddoll Grysta started powering up to attack. "It won't work on your monster, if only it were a fairy…" Serena said, making Adena light up. "Good! Activate it!" Adena shouted. Serena nodded as she activated Lumenize saying "Go, Lumenize!" "I'll activated Code Changer! This allows us to change my dragon into another type of monster and we chose-" Adena said as Serena shouted "Fairy!". The attack was negated, leaving Hoodlum to end his turn. Serena started her turn by drawing a card and summoning out Sonata the Melodious Diva in attack position. "It's time to call curtains." Serena said, as the Shadow Dust Dragon took out El Shaddool Grysta; followed by Sonata the Melodious Diva attacking directly. The two duelist howled in pain, as their life points were reduced to 0; their bodies crumbled into dust as a result. The door swung open on it's own behind Adena and Serena. "Wow...that was a little too creepy. Let's get out of here before their cards come to life and try to kill us or something like that." Adena said, already starting to back out of the room. The two girls then ran off to start looking for their friends and a way out. They meet up with the rest of them a few minutes later. "Let's get out of here! Cody, did you see a way out when you were looking for Serena and Adena earlier?" Blake said. "Yep, it's this way." Cody paused, "I think." The group then followed Cody around till they finally found an exit, and promised each other that they would never speak about what happened in the abandoned dorm again.


End file.
